choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Chopped Liver
| season = 3 | number = 13 | image = CL Chefs.png | airdate = March 9, 2010 | winner = Marc Pavlovic | previous = | next = }}Hate it or love it, liver is the centerpiece of the appetizer dishes. And the first chef chopped expresses strong disappointment at the judges' decision. For the Entrée Round the contestants have some trouble with pasta sheets and an intensely flavored fish. How forgiving will the judges be? Then the finalists get a little "desert" in the Dessert Round, in the form of cactus pears, plus another mystery ingredient that is guaranteed to make their dishes pop. Contestants *Bradley Boyle, Chef and Restaurateur, Salt Gastro Pub, Byram, NJ *Hannah Hopkins, Chef and Restaurateur, Dish, Mahopac, NY *John-Michael Hamlet, Chef and Restaurateur, John-Michael's Restaurant, North Salem, NY *Marc Pavlovic, Culinary Instructor, The French Culinary Institute, New York, NY Judges *Chris Santos *Alex Guarnaschelli *Scott Conant Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Raspberries, Asparagus, Chicken Livers Bradley made Seared Liver w/ Apple Raspberry Compote & Asparagus. Bradley's liver has a great crispy crust on it, although it is very overcooked. The apple adds a nice homey quality to the compote, which reflects Bradley's style. Hannah did Liver Pâté Crostini w/ Arugula Asparagus Salad & Raspberry Vinaigrette. The judges like the ambition of making a mousse and the format of the crostini. The crostini is ungainly and not crispy enough. The sauce makes the plate look like a crime scene. John-Michael made Poached & Seared Liver w/ Bacon Honey Glaze & Arugula Salad. The usage of the raspberries in the salad is something that works for an appetizer. The judges like the idea of poaching the liver in red wine, but the second sear overcooked them. The bacon on the plate is raw. Marc made Seared Liver w/ Raspberry Dressing & Grilled Asparagus. '''Marc's liver is hands-down the best of the round, and the grilling of the asparagus is Scott's favorite preparation. The dish is the best of the round, the one complaint being that the dish is not creative. The judges think long and hard about their decision. In the end, while '''Chef John-Michael made some ambitious decisions, they were ultimately bad decisions, and result in being chopped. Entrée Ingredients: Arugula, Pickled Daikon, Fresh Pasta Sheets, Mackerel Hannah did Honey & Soy Glazed Mackerel w/ Pasta. The glaze ties in well to the pasta and the fish deliciously. The fish is butchered too much, and some of the pasta is stuck together. Chris got too much daikon. Marc made Seared Mackerel w/ Pasta and Daikon Salsa. Marc's fish is treated well, and the judges like his combination of ingredients. They are irritated that Marc's dish once again lacks soul. Like Hannah, some of Marc's pasta is stuck together. Bradley's entrée is Raw Mackerel over Asian Noodle Bowl. The vegetables are perfect, and the fish is not only very creative but the best of the round. Scott is enraged to see the extent of how undercooked and clumped together Bradley's pasta is. The judges decide to deny Chef Hannah the dessert round for her poor treatment of the basket ingredients. Dessert Ingredients: Greek Yogurt, Sugar Cane, Cactus Pears, Popcorn Kernels Marc made Toffee Popcorn w/ Five Spice Yogurt and Tequila-Soaked Pears. The judges love Marc's creative technique of using the juicer on the sugar cane. The popcorn is nice, but the wafers make it a bit too salty. The wafer on the botttom is soggy. Bradley made Cactus Pear Napoleon w/ Kettle Popcorn. '''The popcorn is addictive with the addition of apple butter, chili, and tarragon to it. The napoleon feels like an afterthought. The judges love what '''Chef Bradley did in the dessert, but looking at the overall scope of the meal, they chop him for his overcooked liver in his appetizer and undercooked pasta in his entrée. Marc is made Chopped Champion, an affirmation for him that the old man still has it. Gallery CL Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Marc, John-Michael, Hannah, and Bradley Bradley's Crispy Liver.png|Bradley's Appetizer Hannah's Crime Scene Crostini.png|Hannah's Appetizer John-Michael's Poached Rubber.png|John-Michael's Appetizer Marc's Technican Appetizer.png|Marc's Appetizer Hannah's Butchered Fish and Pasta.png|Hannah's Entrée Marc's Safe Again Pasta Bowl.png|Marc's Entrée Bradley's Asian Mackerel Bowl.png|Bradley's Entrée Marc's Finally Bringing Passion.png|Marc's Dessert Bradley's Napoleon and Popcorn.png|Bradley's Dessert Notes * Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Raspberries Category:Asparagus Category:Radishes Category:Daikon Category:Fresh Pasta Category:Greek Yogurt Category:Cactus Pear Category:Popcorn Category:Green Asparagus Category:Pickled Daikon